Revelacões do Destino
by Winnie e Mellanie
Summary: Não sabemos como resumir, mas fazer o que né! Vamos tentar: Alice Brooke se considerava uma garota sensata até que o destino fez Leon Maldonado aparecer em sua vida ... e muda TD
1. Em Breve

Em Breve:

**Revelações Do Destino**

Não sabemos como resumir, mas fazer o que né?! Vamos tentar:

_Alice Brooke se considerava uma garota sensata até que o destino fez Leon Maldonado aparecer em sua vida agora marcada pelo acaso Alice não pode esquecer que o passado sempre bate na porta._

Ficou curioso? Leia em breve nas telinhas do seu PC.


	2. Chapter 2

Em Breve:

**Revelações Do Destino**

Não sabemos como resumir, mas fazer o que né?! Vamos tentar:

_Alice Brooke se considerava uma garota sensata até que o destino fez Leon Maldonado aparecer em sua vida agora marcada pelo acaso Alice não pode esquecer que o passado sempre bate na porta._

Ficou curioso? Leia em breve nas telinhas do seu PC.

* * *

_** EPILOGO:**_

_ O mundo de Alice parecia desabar, no dia do seu aniversário de 18 anos, que deveria ser um dia de alegria, estava sendo o pior dia da sua vida. Já era horrível o fato de pegar seu namorado com outra garota, mas era bem pior o fato dessa garota ser uma de suas melhores amigas. Resolveu beber todas, afinal de contas agora já era maior de idade. _

_Na sala se ouvia uma gritaria de assovios quando Alice subiu em uma mesa e começou a dançar e tirar a roupa._

_ - Alice desce daí, por favor! Ele não vale a pena_

_- Ah Joe, deixa de besteira o show só ta começando!_

_ - Desse dessa mesa agora!_

_- Tá, mas só porque eu amo muito você._

_ Alice foi tropeçando, até Joe ajudá-la a se sentar em um banco do jardim. Alice sem querer começou a chorar de raiva e vergonha._

_- Alice querida, pare de chorar. Ele não merece você, ele não te ama como deveria._

_ Alice passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas. _

_- Eu não amo o John, mas eu nunca esperava isso da Penny, ela sabia que eu tava com ele, e que hoje é meu aniversário, isso não se faz._

_- Você não precisa mentir pra mim, eu sei que você também está assim por causa dele._

_- Ah Joe, deixa isso pra lá, eu quero ficar sozinha._

_ - Tem certeza?_

_- Tenho, eu quero ficar só, por favor._

_- Ok, depois eu volto._

_ Sozinha Alice recomeçou a chorar, nunca tinha sido tão humilhada. Até que depois de uns minutos ouviu uma voz._

_ - Oi_

_- Oi! – Só de olhar pro desconhecido Alice prendeu a respiração. Bem homem era de fato muito bonito, musculoso e sexy._

_Leon Maldonado nunca tinha visto uma garota tão linda, pequena e delicada, parecia tão frágil que poderia se partir bem na sua frente. Os olhos verdes cor de esmeraldas, mesmo chorando, com a maquiagem borrada e o rosto vermelho, a garota era linda._

_- Você está bem?_

_Alice levantou-se e o encarou, deu um passo a frente e tropeçou, caindo de cara no chão. Leon correu e a levantou, ficando face a face com a menina, não resistiu e a beijou. Alice nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém, muito menos por um estranho, os lábios dele eram a coisa mais deliciosa que provou na vida. Ele era mais velho, e daí? De repente ele a soltou._

_- Desculpe moça._

_- Alice, eu me chamo Alice._

_- Alice, me desculpe pelo beijo, foi sem pensar, eu me chamo Leon._

_- Ah, mas eu gostei - se aproximando Alice o beijou. E o levou até um dos quartos da casa._

_Ele a pegou pelos ombros e ficou por um momento apenas olhando á mulher delicada que tinha sob seus braços. E novamente a beijou._

_Ela não estava preparada para o que aconteceu a seguir. Ao sentir a língua de Leon explorando-a, uma onda de excitação a envolveu, destituindo-a de todas as forças e da capacidade de raciocinar. A intensidade de seu próprio desejo abalou-a. Correspondeu ao beijo com paixão e inocência ao mesmo tempo._

_Leon gemeu e se deitou sobre ela, incapaz de resistir ao contato daquela pele macia. As mãos que antes sustentavam seu corpo, afastado do dela, agora mergulhavam entre os cabelos fartos e sedosos._

_Movida pelo instinto, Alice o atraiu para junto de si, pela nuca._

_—Alice ..._

_A pele alva parecia queimar sob o olhar ardente de Leon, mas a necessidade de se entregar a ele era mais forte do que a timidez pelo que seria sua primeira vez._

_Ela tirou a blusa. Estava decidida a correr o risco. Mesmo que soubesse que poderia vir a se arrepender daquele passo, também sabia que se arrependeria, pelo resto de sua vida, se continuasse a se esconder atrás de sua insegurança._

_Leon reagiu com uma rapidez que provou a força de seu desejo, mas também de seu autocontrole._

_— Tem certeza?_

_Era sua chance de voltar atrás, Alice pensou. Antes de tocá-la, ele fazia questão de apresentar seu passaporte para a liberdade. Leon não estava lhe oferecendo nada em troca de sua generosidade. Mas ele a beijou, e sua capacidade de raciocinar ficou totalmente comprometida._

_Sua boca foi invadida de uma forma que a preparava para uma penetração muito mais íntima, e provocou uma resposta automática._

_— Você é uma feiticeira, sabia? — Leon sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Não consigo resistir à sua magia._

_Ele tornou a beijá-la, e a envolvê-la na mais profunda excitação. Em seguida, ergueu a cabeça e admirou-lhe os seios._

_— Você é tão linda._

_No instante seguinte, Leon estava mergulhado entre eles. Com as mãos, acariciava-os, preparando-os para os beijos que a fariam gemer._

_Alice arqueou as costas e o segurou pela nuca, para prolongar a deliciosa tormenta. Em toda sua vida, jamais havia sonhado que pudesse existir tanto prazer._

_Sentia-se tão quente que não conseguia se manter quieta. Quando Leon deslizou as mãos por seu corpo e se deteve no centro de sua feminilidade, ela perdeu o último resquício de controle. Num espasmo de desejo, entreabriu as pernas. Leon sorriu e tornou a beijá-la, com sua devastadora experiência._

_Ela se moveu instintivamente contra ele, e ergueu os quadris. Ele a explorou mais um pouco. Quando sentiu que Alice estava no auge da excitação, se colocou por cima de seu corpo, tomou-lhe os lábios, segurou-a, com firmeza, pelos quadris, e a penetrou._

_Alice não estava preparada para a dor dilacerante. Para não gritar, apertou os lábios._

_Leon cerrou os dentes. Seu desejo era tanto que o impulsionava a penetrá-la mais fundo. Mas Alice, em sua dor, parecia querer recusá-lo._

_— Está doendo muito — ela gemeu._

_Ele parou imediatamente de se mover e de respirar._

_— Eu não sabia!_

_Ela teve medo de que Leon se afastasse. Abraçou-o e beijou-o, na tentativa de provar que não estava arrependida._

_— Leon..._

_A decisão estava tomada. No círculo dos seus braços, ele estremeceu e mostrou que não era tão dono de sua vontade, quanto pensava. Seu corpo tornou a se arremeter contra o dela, num ritmo alucinante._

_A dor desapareceu. A cada vez que Leon a penetrava, Alice sentia a pulsação mais rápida. Sua excitação aumentava a cada movimento. Quando ela pensou que iria explodir, disse o nome dele como se fosse um talismã. Mas Leon, depois de alguns segundos de sua própria satisfação, afastou-se._

_O choque a fez abrir os olhos._

_— O que houve?_

_— Você tem coragem de me perguntar? — Leon indagou, com raiva._

_Foi como se atirassem um balde de água gelada sobre Alice. Ela puxou o cobertor sobre o corpo. Não estava entendendo aquela reação._

_— Estou confusa._

_— Que droga de brincadeira é essa? — Leon esbravejou. — O que você quer de mim? Se eu soubesse que seria o primeiro, não a teria tocado!_

_— Acho que a escolha só cabia a mim — Alice respondeu, cabisbaixa, lutando contra as lágrimas._

_— Lógico! Eu não podia saber. Pensei que estaria fazendo amor com uma mulher. Não costumo ir para a cama com virgens._

_E saiu do quarto batendo a porta, Alice caiu no sono. E ao acordar horas depois encontrou um bilhete._

_" Sinto muito. Leon M."_

_Sente muito?!_

_ Depois de três meses, quando soube da gravidez foi Alice quem sentiu muito._

**_ 5 anos depois_**


End file.
